Life As A Country Song
by JoshHutchersonlover21
Summary: If there was one thing Tony Stark remembered about Pepper Potts was that she was a country girl at heart.
1. I Love You This Big

**I own nothing. The characters belong to Marvel and the song belongs to Scotty McCreery. R&R and enojy!**

If there was one thing Tony Stark remembered about Pepper Potts was that she was a country girl at heart. He could count how many times he returned home from a mission, to find the fiery red head sitting on the couch in the living room singing the latest country song to herself while she worked. The thought even now made a smile to rise to his face as he stood back stage at some concert she took off to attend. He straightened his tie and took a deep breath, as Scotty McCreery sang through his album, waiting for the next song to start. It had been a year since the attack at the expo and their relationship had truly bloomed. She watched him leave for every mission thrown his way and was there to welcome him home with a smile and open arms.

"Mr. Stark?" He heard a woman call his name. He turned his attention to the woman just as the song ended. The woman smiled and motion for him to walk up the stairs and stand just off stand. "As soon as the last chorus plays you can go out." She said. He nodded once and thanked her. As soon as she left he felt the first rush of nervousness. His foot tapped to the slow beat as he mouthed the words to himself.

_"I know I'm still young. But, I know how I feel. I might not have much experience. But, I know when love is real. By the way my heart starts pounding, when I look into your eyes. I might look a little silly. Standing with my arms stretched open wide." _

He turned his attention to the screen and smiled when he saw her. She was with her sister and mother singing to the song, while laughing at their faces. He laughed quietly and continued to sing to the song.

_"I love you this big. Eyes have never seen...this big. No one's ever dreamed...this big. And I'll spend the rest of my life. Explaining what words cannot describe but I'll try. I love you this big." _

When she disappeared from the screen he looked down and sighed. Just the look on her face for that short moment made the heart under the RT pound. He shoved his hands into his pockets and waited for the song to come to the climax.

_"I'll love you to the moon and back. I'll love you all the time. Deeper than the ocean, and higher than the pines. Cause girl, you do something to me. Deep down in my heart. I know I look a little crazy. Standing with my arm stretching all apart." _

The song in some ways was true about it. The way his heart pounded when she smiled. The way she snored lightly and the way her feet tap when she's bored out of her mind. All the imperfect things about her made him love her even more each day. He stopped mouthing the song and looked to the crowd singing along.

_" I love you this big. Eyes have never seen...this big. No one's ever dreamed...this big. And I'll spend the rest of my life. Explaining what words cannot describe but I'll try. I love you this big."_

The climax to the song started making him fuss with his tie and a light sweat brake out on his forehead.

"Tony." He heard someone call his name. He turned around and smirked as Rhodey came walking up slowly.

"It's about time you showed up Platypus." Tony said. Rhodey smiled and handed him the box and fixed his tie.

"It's almost time." Rhodey said. Tony nodded once and took a deep breath before looking to the crowd again. "You alright man? You look pale." Tony nodded not knowing if he could answer. The words to the song hit him as he turned around and his hand gripped the box tighter. He watched as the country singer walked into the crowd and took her hand. The look on her face made tears well up in his eyes. He sang to her and tears fell from her eyes. He wiped his eyes and smiled widely as she swayed to the music. He caught the country singers quick glance and nodded. His microphone turned on as he sang the next lines to the song.

_"So much bigger than I ever dreamed my heart ever would. I love you this big. And I'll write your name in the stars across the sky. If I could, I would." _

He saw her look around the stage before he walked onto the stage from the corner arms open wide. She covered her mouth when she saw him walk on stage. He walked to her and took stood before her with open arms.

_"I love you this big. Oh, eyes have never seen...this big. No one's ever dreamed this big...And I'll spend the rest of my life. Explaining what words cannot describe but I'll try. I love you this big."_

He finished his part and smiled to her letting the country star take over.

"Hey Pep." He said. She rushed to him and embraced him tightly.

"Oh Tony." She said. He pulled away from her and smiled again.

"I love you Pepper." He said. She nodded to him and wiped her eyes. He got down on one knee and looked up to her. He took her left hand and pulled out the box. I know I may not be the marrying type, but I'm willing to try for you. Marry me Virginia." He said. Screams were heard throughout the concert hall, as she looked down to him tears falling. He waited for her to answer as did everybody else, slowly feeling the rejection creeping up on him. She nodded quickly, tears falling from her eyes.

"Yes..." She whispered at first. She nodded quickly with a smile. "Yes." She said louder. The crowd cheered as he slid the ring on her finger and rose to kiss her. The song continued in the background as they swayed to the music, singing along.

_" I love you this big. Oh, eyes have never seen...this big. No one's ever dreamed this big...And I'll spend the rest of my life. Explaining what words cannot describe but I'll try. I love you this big."_

"I love you Virginia Potts." He said. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Anthony Stark." She said. He realized now the song truly did symbolize the two of them. How much she loved him and how much he knew he loved her. And now he had the rest of their lives together to grow more and more in love.


	2. I'll Fly Away

**Ok chapter 2. I own nothing. The characters belong to Marvel while the song belongs to someone I don't know. All I know is Alison Krauss sings it in "O, brother where art thou". R&R and enjoy!**

There was never a day she didn't look down to the ring on her finger. A month had passed since he surprised her at the concert, and their love for one another grew. She stared down at the ring for what seemed like forever before Jarvis interrupted her.

"Ms. Potts, Mr. Stark is awaiting you in the garage." He said. She nodded once, set her laptop on the coffee table and walked down the stairs to the garage. She typed her code to open the door and walked in. She looked around the room for him and smiles slightly when a set of hands wrapped around her from behind.

"Hey." He said before kissing her cheek.

"Hey to yourself." She replied. He pulled away from her and walked over to the Audi R8 with a basket.

"I thought we could have a picnic at the park." He said. She smiled brighter and crossed her arms.

"I can't believe it." She said. He turned to her with a picnic basket in his hand.

"What?" He asked.

"Iron Man wants to go on a picnic?" She asked. He smirked and nodded to her motioning to the car. She walked to the car and took a set in the passenger side while he slid in and handed her the basket. She took in from him and he sat down in his seat. He started the car drove from the garage and down the main road. He reached for the radio and smiled when a country song played. He caught her smile out of the corner of his eye from under the sunglasses and drove in silence. He heard her singing along, only making the moment even more perfect.

_"Some bright morning, when this life is o'er. I'll fly away. To that home on god's celestial shore. I'll fly away." _

He knew the words to the chorus and sang with her as they entered the highway. She looked him and smiled widely and laughed a little before looking to the sea.

_"I'll fly away, oh glory. I'll fly away (in the morning). When I die, hallelujah by and by. I'll fly away."_

He took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. She leaned back in her seat as they approached the park. He found a spot for them to set up their picnic and turned the car off. He held the door open for her, walked to the trunk to retrieve the blanket and radio. He set the blanket down as she set down the basket. He turned the radio onto the same station and sat down with her on the blanket. She passed him a sandwich still singing to the song.

_"When the shadows of this life have gone. I'll fly away. Like a bird from theses prison walls I'll fly. I'll fly away." _

She laughed as he brought out a vintage video camera and filmed her. She put her hand over the lens, trying to block her face from the camera. She then snatched the camera from him and turned it to him with giggles in the background. He mouthed the words to the song to the camera with a smile on his face, making more giggles fall from her lips.

_" I'll fly away, oh glory. I'll fly away (in the morning). When I die, hallelujah by and by. I'll fly away."_

Their day went on like that. Giggles, chuckles with some eating in between. They laid on the ground after a while and watched the clouds. His arms behind his head and her head resting on his chest. She could hear the hum of the arc reactor and knew his heart was beating beneath it. She never knew he had a sweet side to him, and was glad she was the only one he showed it to. The idea of Iron Man being a softy on the battle field made her heart stop, knowing he would more than likely die. She sighed and gripped tightly to his shirt gaining his attention.

_"Oh how glad and happy when we meet. I'll fly away. No more cold iron shackles on my feet. I'll fly away."_

"Something wrong?" He asked. She smiled and kissed the arc over the shirt and looked up to him.

"Not at all." She said. He smiled to her and leaned up to kiss her once before laying back and looking to the clouds. She sang the song again after it had ended long ago. The radio was off but the lyrics remained in her head.

_"I'll fly away, oh glory. I'll fly away (in the morning). When I die, hallelujah by and by. I'll fly away." _

He hummed along with her and watched her lay back down in her spot before continuing.

_"Just a few more weary days and then. I'll fly away. To a land where joy shall never end. I'll fly away." _

She sat up and reached for her camera before laying back with him and snapping a picture of them to add to a scrapbook she had been keeping. He kissed her just as the camera snapped the picture making her smile return. He smiled back and finished their song.

_" I'll fly away, oh glory. I'll fly away (in the morning). When I die, hallelujah by and by. I'll fly away."_

"I wanna fly away with you Potts." He said. She smiled and sat up holding the camera to him and snapping a picture.

"And where would we fly to Stark?" She asked. He laughed a little and sat up with her.

"I was thinking we'd fly to the stars." He said.

"Well I'm afraid that is impossible seeings how I can't breathe up there." He laughed again and touched her cheek.

"Well then where would you like to go?" He asked. She sat in thought for a moment and smiled again.

"How about we go on a cross country tour." She said. He nodded in agreement and kissed her lightly.

"I like that idea." He said. "Our honeymoon cross country." He said. She nodded and set her camera back down before resting her head on his shoulder. He began to hum the song again while wrapping an arm around her.

_"I'll fly away." _

She sang before giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.


	3. Your Everything

**Phew! 2,000 words and 5 pages. I love this chapter! I don't own any of the characters they belong to Marvel and the song Belongs to Keith Urban. R&R and enjoy!**

The time had come. The moment they had waited months for had finally arrived. She looked into the mirror in the dressing room and smiled to herself in the mirror as her mother put the veil in her on her head as her sister fixed her make-up.

"Ginny, if you keep getting teary eyed like this your make-up won't make it until the reception." Susan Potts said. Pepper nodded and took a deep breath. She heard a knock on the door and nodded for her mother to open the door.

"Mr. Rhodes." She heard her mother say. She turned around smiled to him and earned one back.

"You look fantastic Pepper." He said.

"Thank you." She replied.

"He told me to give this to you." He said. He passed it to her mother and then it was passed to her.

_"15 minutes Mrs. Stark." _She smiled and set the note on the vanity before taking another glimpse of herself in the mirror. She heard the door shut and sighed quietly as her mother fixed the veil

He ran a hand through his hair as he waited for Rhodey to return. He heard the door opened and turned to give his friend a smile.

"You are NOT wearing the glasses for the wedding." Rhodey said.

"What? Why not?" Tony asked. Rhodey took the sunglasses from Tony's face and set them down on the table before handing him a glass of champagne.

"Because your not." Rhodey answered. Tony took a sip from the glass and smiled slightly.

"Did you give it to her?" He asked. Rhodey nodded and took a sip from his glass and straightened his tie. "How'd she look?" He asked.

"Can't tell." Rhodey answered. Tony laughed and nodded before setting his glass down and fixing his suit jacket. "You ready?" Rhodey asked. Tony nodded and walked to the door and walking through it the last time as a single man. He greeted family and friends at the doorway to the where the ceremony would happen with a smile and waited for the time to come. As soon as people sat down in their seats it had begun. He walked down the isle with the pastor next to him and smiled as Rhodey followed behind them. He watched as her bride's maids walked down the isle followed by the maid of honor with their golden rose bouquets. He looked to the picture of his mother and father sitting on the a mantel not far from him before turning his attention down the isle just in time to see her and her father walking down the isle. The crowd rose as she made her way down the isle with the organ playing behind him.

"Oh god." He said. She looked to him and gave him her best smile as she approached. They stopped before him and her father handed her over to him.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The pastor asked. Her father answered and took his seat next to her mother. She walked so she stood next to him and before the pastor. "Dearly Beloved, Anthony and Virginia have invited us here today in celebration of their marriage-their wedding. We come together not to mark the start of a relationship, but to recognize a bond that already exists." The pastor read. "This marriage is one expression of many varieties of love. Love is one, though its expressions are infinite. It is fitting to speak briefly about love. We live in a world of joy and fear and search for the meaning of strength in seeming disorder. We discover the truest guidelines to our quest when we realize love in all its magnitudes. Love is the eternal force of life. Love is the force that allows us to face fear and uncertainty with courage." It was times like this the he was happy they created Sunday movie night. The last movie they watched stared Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman and talked about this multiple times. "If you would have the foundation of your union of love you have for each other, not just at this moment, but for all the days ahead, the cherish the hopes and dreams that bring you here today." The pastor smiled to the couple and earned one from the two. "Resolve that your love will never be blotted out by the commonplace nor obscured by the ordinary in life. Devotion, joy and love can grow only if you nurture them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, believing in your shared future just as strongly as you believe in yourselves and in each other today. In this spirit you can create a partnership that will strengthen and sustain you all the days of your lives." The pastor turned to Pepper with a smile as he looked down to his book. "Virginia, will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Pepper answered, her voice cracking slightly.

"Anthony, will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" The pastor asked.

"I do." Tony answered with a smirk.

"Will all of you witnessing this marriage promise to do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?" The pastor asked.

"We do." Rhodey and Susan answered. The pastor made the Pepper and Tony face each other and looked to Tony.

"Anthony, please repeat after me." Tony nodded. "I, Anthony Stark."

"I, Anthony Stark." Tony repeated.

"Take you Virginia." The pastor said.

"Take you Virginia."

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse."

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse." Tony said with a smile. She smiled back and sniffed lightly.

"For sicker, for poorer, in sickness and in health." The pastor said.

"For sicker, for poorer, in sickness and in health."

"To love and to cherish till death do us part." The pastor finished.

"To love and to cherish till death do us part." Tony repeated. The pastor turned to Pepper and smiled widely. She laughed a little and smiled back

"Virginia, please repeat after me." She nodded. "I, Virginia Potts." He said.

"I, Virginia Potts." She repeated.

"Take you Anthony to be my husband." The pastor said.

"Take you Anthony to be my husband." She said looking Tony in the eyes.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse."

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse." She said.

"For sicker, for poorer, in sickness and in health."

"For sicker, for poorer, in sickness and in health." She said with a laugh

"To love and to cherish till death do us part."

"To love and to cherish till death do us part." She said with teary eyes.

"This is a moment for celebration. Let it also be a moment of dedication. The world does a good job of reminding us of how fragile we are." The pastor said and looked to the two. "Individuals are fragile; relationships are fragile, too. Every marriage needs the love, nurture, and support of a network of friends and family." Tony looked to the photo again and smiled slightly before looking ahead again. "On this wedding day, I ask not only to be friends of Anthony and Virginia, but friends of Anthony and Virginia together, friends of the relationship. May the love you have found grown in meaning and strength until it's beauty is shown in a common devotion to all that is compassionate and life giving. May the flow of your love help brighten the fate of the earth. May the source of love touch and bless us and grace our lives with color and courage." He finished for a moment and took a deep breath. "From the earliest times, the circle has been a symbol of completeness, a symbol of committed love. An unbroken and never ending circle symbolizes a commitment of love this is also never ending. As often as either of you looks at this symbol, I hope that you will be reminded of the commitment to love each other, which you have today." The pastor turned to Rhodey and smiled. "This rings?" He asked. Rhodey nodded and grabbed the rings from his jacket pocket and handed them to the pastor. He handed the smaller on to Tony and smiled. Tony placed it to her finger and smiled to her. "Repeat after me." He said. "I, Anthony Stark, give you Virginia, this ring as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor and respect you. With this ring I thee wed."

"I, Anthony Stark, give you Virginia, this ring as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor and respect you. With this r-ring I thee wed." He said and slid the ring on her finger. The pastor turned to Pepper and handed her the bigger ring.

"Repeat after me." She nodded. "I, Virginia Potts, give you Anthony, this ring as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor and respect you. With this ring I thee wed."

"I, Virginia Potts, give you Anthony, this ring as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor and respect you. With this ring I thee wed." She slid the ring on his finger and smiled brightly.

"Before this gathering, Anthony and Virginia have promised each other their love and have given each other rings to wear as a sign of deep commitment." The pastor smiled at them. "Therefore I declare that they are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Finally." Tony said and leaned in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He held her close before pulling away and smiling to her. The crowd cheered to them as they walked back down the isle and out the churches doors. He held the door open for her and waited until she was comfortable in the seat before walking around the Audi to the other side. He started the engine and pulled away from the curb and down the street making their way to where the reception was to be held. She smiled brightly and turned the radio on.

_"The first time I looked in your eyes I knew. I would do anything for you. The first time you touched my face I felt, what I'd never felt with anyone else." _

She listened to him sing along with a smile while taking on of his hands in hers. He clenched her hand tightly in his and drove down the back away to the beach.

_"I want to give back what you've given me. I want to witness all of your dreams. Now that you've shown me who I really am. I want to be more than just your man." _

She sang the quietly letting him sing to her. She felt tears rise in her eyes as she listened to him, knowing more than ever that he loved her.

_"I want to be the wind that fills your sail, be the hand that lifts your veil. Be the moon that moves your tide, the sun coming up in your eyes. Be the wheel that never rusts, be the spark that lights you up. All that you've been dreaming of and more, so much more. I want to be your everything."_

She looked to him just in time to see tears fall from his eyes for the first time. She leaned over and wiped one side with her fingers before leaving her hand on his cheek. He pulled off to the side of the road and lifted himself from the seat. He walked to her side and opened the door, making her turn and face him before continuing.

_"When you wake up I'll be the first thing you see. When it gets dark you can reach out to me. I'll cherish your words, I'll finish your thoughts. I'll be your compass baby when you get lost." _

He dropped to his knees and took her hands in his while staring into her eyes. She smiled to him and listened to him sing.

_"I want to be the wind that fills your sail, be the hand that lifts your veil. Be the moon that moves your tide, the sun coming up in your eyes. Be the wheel that never rusts, be the spark that lights you up. All that you've been dreaming of and more, so much more. I want to be your everything."_

She took him in her arms and hugged him tightly as more tears fell from his eyes. She dropped her head to his shoulder and continued to hold him until he finished singing.

_"I'll be the wheel that never rust, be the spark that lights you up. All you've been dreaming of and more, so much more. I want to be your everything."_

She sang along with him kissing his cheek and continuing to sing.

_"I want to be your everything..." _

He pulled away from her and took her cheeks in his hands and leaned in.

_"I want to be your everything."_

His lips touched her passionately as they held onto each other never wanting let go.


	4. Must Be Doing Something Right

**I think this is the shortest chapter of this story. Sorry for the loooooong wait. I've been extremely busy with my studies. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I did. The song for the next chapter is hinted to at the end of this one. Leave a comment if you have a guess to what it is. R&R and enjoy!**

A week had passed since they wed. Since they became husband and wife. He drove through several different states until the came upon the secluded beach they now lay upon. She had her head rested upon his chest while he lay on his back in the sand. Every once and a while a wave would wash under the couple sending chills down his spine. He watched her thinking quietly to himself. He started humming quietly while wrapping his arm tighter around her. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled wider and began to quietly sing to her.

_"A woman is a mystery. A man just can't understand. Sometimes all it takes her...is a touch of your hand. And other times you gotta, take it slow. And hold her all night long. Heaven knows there's so many ways. A man can go wrong."_

She smiled a little more and cuddled closer into him with a light sigh.

_"Must be doing something right. I just heard you sigh. You leaned into my kiss and close...those deep blue need you eyes. Don't know what I did. To earn a love like this, but baby, I...Must be doing something right." _

She smiled and kissed the arc reactor lightly before moving away from him and walking to the water. He watched her with a smile and sat up to watch her.

_"Anywhere you wanna go. Baby, show me the way. I'm open to suggestions. Mmm, whatever you say. Tonights about giving you what you want. Whatever it takes. Girl I hope I'm on the right road, judging by the smile on your face."_

He rose to his feet and followed her to the water. Her grabbed her around the waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. His hips moved to the beat of the song while continuing to sing into her ear lightly.

_"Must be doing something right. I just heard you sigh. You leaned into my kiss and close...those deep blue need you eyes. Don't know what I did. To earn a love like this, but baby, I...Must be doing something right."_

She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and danced with him as the waves moved past them. She leaned in close, closed her deep blue eyes and pressed her lips to his. He smiled and pulled her closer holding her to him before pulling away to continue singing.

_"Ah, baby. Mmm. I don't know what I did, to earn a love like this, but baby I...Must be doing something right." _

He kissed her once more before finishing the song.

_"Must be...doing something right."_

"Oh Tony..." She sighed and rested her head in the crook of his neck. He rubbed her back and continued to sway to the song.

"Am I doing something right Pep?" He asked. She nodded and giggled lightly.

"You did something right by asking me to be your wife." He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "You did something right by creating that suit."

"Did I?" He asked looking down to her curiously. She nodded and looked up to him.

"You've saved lives Tony. Your a hero." She smiled and leaned up to him. "Your...my hero." He smiled and leaned down to press his lips to hers deeply. She smiled under the kiss and pulled away to look to the sunset.

"We better be going. We have a long road left to travel." He said. She nodded and parted from him. He took her hand and walked with her back to the car. He helped her into the seat and walked to the drivers seat. He sat down, started the car and took off down the road.

"Which way are we going?" She asked.

"We're taking the long way." Was his answer.


End file.
